Untitled
by Crazy Crow
Summary: Haven't found the title yet. Threesome where Tsuna got shot and separated from his HDW and Giotto. G2772. Threesome. PWP. For KHRKinkMeme


Tsuna is confused. Really, really confused. How could he ended in awkward situation like this? The said brunette was trapped between two people. One had a very similar face with the brunette himself, except golden orbs and sharper eyes. While the other was a blonde with orange eyes. Yep, his only Hyper Dying Will mode and his great-great-great-great Grandfather.

Why they were here, you asked? That was what Tsuna wanted to know too. But sure, it was because of a certain arcobaleno.

"Tsuna and I are physically one, so of course I know him more than you," a voice spoke.

Tsuna facepalmed. What was his Hyper mode saying? They have been like this for a while, bickering who was the one who knows Tsuna the best. While did inappropriate things to him like what his duplicate was doing right now.

Yoshi's—Tsuna's name for his Hyper sefl—hand moved inside Tsuna's shirt. The later groaned in annoyance but changed quickly to a soft gasp as Tsunayoshi pinched a certain spot around his chest.

"Y-Y-Yoshi! Stop it!"

It was no good. It really was. Why? Because Tsuna could feel a murderous aura came from Giotto.

_B-but it feels good— _

"A-ahn~"

A moan.

Yoshi smirked.

Giotto frowned.

Tsuna quickly clamped his mouth down, realizing his mistake.

The older of them moved closer to Tsuna, expression hidden behind his bangs. In the other hand, Tsuna, who was scared, tried to move away but no avail caused Yoshi held him in place.

"I said that I know him more than you, didn't I? I can give him pleasure more than you do." He bite Tsuna's earlobe and squeezed that thing between his legs.

Tsuna couldn't hold another moan to come out, fortunately he still had his hand on his mouth. But Giotto could hear that.

The blonde boss yanked Tsuna's hand hard, makes the later winced in pain. With another hand, Giotto spread Tsuna's legs wide and removed Yoshi's hand from there. Yoshi watched his action with amusement while working on Tsuna's neck.

"You want pleasure, eh?" said Giotto, with a dangerous tone.

Tsuna was about to say something before suddenly pain erupted from his manhood. "! G-Giotto, it's hurt-"

Giotto ignored him, his knee pressed harder on Tsuna's vital region. Tears formed on his eyes. He bite his lip to prevent a sound come out.

"Do you like it?" Giotto captured Tsuna's lips, knee grinded still in that spot.

"Don't hold it, let it out." Yoshi bite his neck, on his sensitive spot.

With a muffled moan, Tsuna's body shook. His counterpart chuckled at this. Giotto parted his lips with Tsuna's, he was smirking.

"You've come just with that. What a sensitive body you have."

"S-shut up," answered Tsuna tiredly.

"I made him cum first. I win."

Tsuna growled.

"Okay, whatever." Yoshi looked to Giotto with unreadable expression. "Hey, do you want to do something?"

"What is that?"

Yoshi mouthed something to Giotto, saying it in silence.

"Sounds interesting." The blonde responded with a mischievous smile.

Tsuna, still trapped between them, shuddered at this. His hyper intuition told him that whatever his hyper mode suggested wasn't good thing. At least for the brunette himself. He tried to get out from their hold, struggling with no avail.

"Tsk, tsk. You won't get away before our 'game' finished, right, Tsu-kun?" said Yoshi in sing-a-song voice. "You can handle his lower part, Primo. I'll taking the upper body."

"E-eh? What are you two talking about?" asked the trapped boy, confused.

Then, he heard a zipping sound. To his surprise, it was from his own pants, which was being undone by Giotto.

"G-G-Giotto! What are you doing? S-Stop—ah!" His word stopped when Giotto freed his erection and take him to his mouth. All his protests changed with moans.

_M-My… in his mouth… Why does it feel so good?_

In the other hand, Yoshi removed his shirt too. Kissing and nibbling all the way from Tsuna's neck to his chest, leaving red marks all over the place.

"Ngh.. A-mmph-" Giotto forced his fingers in Tsuna's mouth, looking at him while mouth still working on Tsuna's erection. A silent command to suck.

Tsuna did so. Coaxing the digits with his saliva, eventhough he didn't know what for. This is the first time someone ever do this to him. After a while, Giotto pulled them back. Tsuna panting, wondering what will happen next.

The brunette had prepared his mental for anything they will do next. Yes, but he never thought they will to this. Giotto pushed a finger inside his—

"T-Take it out!" He struggled, but Yoshi held him in place.

Yoshi whispering comforting things to him. Giotto too, trying to distract the brunette's mind from whatever he was doing with his rear. He licked all the way Tsuna's length, from his balls to the slit. Nibbled at the some spots and gracing his teeth. Tsuna was moaning in delight now. Face flushed, mouth hanging open, couldn't think of anything except the pleasure they were giving to him. He didn't even realized when Giotto pushed another finger in.

"Eep!" Tsuna yelped when Giotto began to do scissoring motion inside him.

The blonde was trying to search for a certain spot inside him. But Tsuna, didn't have an idea what was going on, being uncooperate by struggling too much. It made Giotto impatient. He pulled his fingers almost all the way out, leaving them there for a while, waiting for Tsuna's panic to subsided.

Yoshi helped him by patting Tsuna's head and kissed him tenderly. After a while, Tsuna's breathing became steady and Giotto thought this was the exact time.

He jabbed his fingers back in with an enormous strength. Luckily, it hit Tsuna's prostate dead on.

"G-GIOTTO!" Tsuna screamed. He was sure he saw stars.

With that, Tsuna came again, hard. His semen spluttered over his and Giotto's chest, some even dirtying the blonde's face. Giotto didn't stop, he began to work again with his fingers, thrusting in and out repeatedly. Each thrust hit Tsuna's prostate, making him erect again. Tsuna became an incoherent mess by now.

"You know, Tsuna…" Yoshi flicked his counterpart's chest, smearing his cum even more on his chest. "…you looked so delicious that I want to devour you whole right now."

"Nngh… A-ahn~"

"…let's do it." Giotto suddenly spoke.

Yoshi nodded, smirk once again adorned his face. Tsuna moaned in disappointed when he felt Giotto's fingers get out from him completely. He still wanted more, no, he _needed_ it!

"G-Giotto… Yoshi…" Tsuna purred, his expression was pure of need.

"Ssh, be patient. We will give you more pleasure than that."

But Tsuna could't wait any longer! He wants it no-

"AAAA!" Tsuna screamed louder than before. W-what were they two doing? It felt like he's being splitted by two!

"So…tight…" Yoshi muttered.

Before Tsuna could adjust the huge things inside him, one of them began to move. It thrusted so hard on the brunette's prostate that make him release a high-pitched yelp. When that thing retread, unfortunately for Tsuna, the other jabbed dead on his prostate too. Giotto and Yoshi began to move, thrusting in and out alternately.

Tsuna's pleasure spot was truly being abused by those two. He was screaming in pleasure, calling for their names. The pleasure building inside his groins, and he was abour to cum for the third time-

But he couldn't.

Looked down, the next boss found that his erection was squeezed by his counterpart.

"Y-Yoshi… I—ah! n-need… relea-ngh…"

Yoshi didn't answer, he began to pump Tsuna's erection and squeezed it hard when Giotto thrust in again.

"GAAH!" _It's hurt…._

"…A little…more…"

Giotto and Yoshi's thrusts became harder and faster, rendred Tsuna louder and louder. Luckily, there was no one in the house. Nana and the kids go out shopping while Reborn…disappeared.

Suddenly, the two thrusted in together, Yoshi released his grip on Tsuna's erection.

"G-Giotto! Yoshi!"

His third release. Alongside with the other two cum hit his prostate. Tsuna squirmed, moaning. It was tiring, it really was. His eyelids was about to close when suddenly he felt another thrust and a jerk on his softened-erection.

"Do you think we're finished?" Giotto whispered dangerously on his ear.

"We aren't, Tsu-kun. We will do it over and over, until you beg us to stop," whispered Yoshi on another ear.

"But we won't stop until we're satisfied."

"You will spent, we will fuck you until you can't walk for days."

Tsuna moaned in horror. He was stuck between to devils, he meant it. And it's not too long until he became another incoherent mess.


End file.
